<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Priest/Sinner by Caedmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783762">Priest/Sinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon'>Caedmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasies [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But I hope you like it anyway, M/M, Priest Kink, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Surprise Romance, This is not going to go the way you'd expect, join me as I use a filthy fic to express my religious opinions about gay marriage, my 250th posted fic :), theological discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale wants to roleplay that he's a naughty priest and Crowley is a wayward sinner who comes to him for guidance and confession. </p><p>It doesn't quite go to plan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasies [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Aziraphale Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Priest/Sinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by NarumKaiko, who continues to be the best beta in the Good Omens fandom. </p><p>Inspired by the women of the Cadre server, who have held my hand through all of these fantasies. </p><p>Comments and kudos are love. Thank you for them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley was picking at his food, as usual much more interested in his dinner partner than he was in eating. Mediterranian food was not his favorite, anyway, but he <i>loved</i> to watch Aziraphale eat. Watching Aziraphale’s pleasure more than made up for his disinterest in his own meal. </p><p>At the moment, however, Aziraphale wasn’t eating - he was telling Crowley about a customer he’d had in the shop earlier in the day. </p><p>“He was a priest, actually,” Aziraphale was saying. “Father James.”</p><p>“What was a priest doing in your shop?”</p><p>“Well, he’s a bit of an academic. He’d heard that I had a large collection of biblical misprints and wanted to see. I had worried he might have an ulterior motive, that he might be seeking to <i>buy</i> one of my bibles, but he assured me that his interest was purely academic.”</p><p>“Did you show him?”</p><p>“I did, after a bit of discussion. He enjoyed looking at them for a while, then we chatted for a bit before he took his leave. A very nice young man.”</p><p>Crowley took a sip of his wine. “What did you talk about? I imagine you had loads in common.”</p><p>“Yes and no. We talked about philosophy, mostly, about the condition of man. He was very articulate, very well-spoken. Terribly bright. I invited him back for tea anytime.” </p><p>The demon grinned. “He must have made quite the impression on you if you invited him back. Usually you’re excited to see the backs of all your customers.”</p><p>“Well, he didn’t try to buy anything, which was a nice change. And as I said, he was a very nice young man.”</p><p>“Seems so.”</p><p>Aziraphale took a bite of his food. “I wish I had taken advantage of the time to ask some slightly more in-depth questions, but I felt I didn’t know him well enough for that.”</p><p>“What did you want to ask him?”</p><p>“I’m <i>fascinated</i> by priests. And nuns. All men of God, really. People who claim to be married to Christ and devote their lives to service.”</p><p>Crowley was surprised. “You are? I never knew that.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, indeed. I’ve always been most intrigued by them.”</p><p>“I’d have thought you knew all about that, as an angel.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a bit different.”</p><p>“How so? Your life has been dedicated to upstairs for six thousand years.”</p><p>“Yes, but I didn’t really have a <i>choice</i> in that, did I? I was <i>created</i> to be a dedicated servant of God. And the moment I <i>did</i> have a choice between heaven and earth, I chose to save earth. Priests - and nuns, and vicars and others - are making the opposite choice every day.”</p><p>“Maybe you should cultivate a friendship with this Father James. You could get to know him better, then ask him all the questions you’ve had for centuries.”</p><p>“Oh, I doubt that. Some of my questions are benign - <i>most</i> of them are - but some would be quite inappropriate, no matter how long our acquaintance.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Well, for example, I’ve always wondered about the vows of chastity, and how many people actually stick to them. The temptation must be extreme.”</p><p>“<i>That’s</i> your question that’s too sensitive to ask a priest?” Crowley said with a disbelieving grin. “I bet they get asked that all the time!”</p><p>“Yes, but I want to know what they actually <i>do</i> about it. Do you suppose there’s much hanky panky in those confessionals?”</p><p>Crowley choked on his wine, just barely managing to keep it from spilling out of his mouth. </p><p>“Are you alright, dear?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Just surprised at you.”</p><p>“Why? It’s a perfectly logical question I’ve had for ages.”</p><p>“It’s a fucking <i>filthy</i> question, and you know it.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “Maybe a bit. But still, I do wonder about the life of a priest.”</p><p>“Do you mean to tell me that over the last two thousand years of widespread Christianity, you’ve <i>never</i> lived as a priest?” </p><p>“No, I haven’t. I’ve spent time in monasteries, of course, but never lived as a man of the cloth, so to speak. But perhaps… if you’re interested…”</p><p>Crowley narrowed his eyes a bit. “Interested in what?”</p><p>There was a small, wicked smile on Aziraphale’s face as he pushed around a bite of his food with his fork. “Perhaps we could roleplay it?”</p><p>“You’re joking,” Crowley replied, stunned. </p><p>“I’m not. Would you be willing?”</p><p>“What would you have me do?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes were alight with excitement. “I’d be the priest, of course. You could be the wayward sinner coming to me for guidance. Perhaps confession.”</p><p>“I have no interest in having sex of the confessional of a church,” Crowley said. “That’s a little blasphemous, even for me. Not even mentioning the logistics - that I’d burn my feet and any other part of my body that touched something consecrated.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t have to go to a church, we could make the back room of the bookshop up to look like an office and I could, er, ‘take your confession’ there. That would do nicely.”</p><p>“And I’d seduce you?”</p><p>“You could, but I was thinking more that we could seduce each other.”</p><p>Crowley grinned. “My, you <i>are</i> planning to be a naughty priest.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes crinkled with a smile. “Are you willing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m willing,” Crowley said, his mouth curled into a wicked smile. “I’m very willing. Tell me more.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~O~*~</p>
</div>Crowley hesitated at the door to the back room, rolling his head side to side, cracking his neck, taking a breath. He glanced over his shoulder towards the front door to make sure it was locked, then to the closed back room door. With his heart beating an excited rhythm, he raised his hand and knocked.<p>“Enter,” Aziraphale said from the other side of the door, in a voice that was entirely too formal for him. Crowley allowed himself a brief grin before he pushed the door open and stepped inside. </p><p>The back room had been rearranged to look more office-like and less like its usual self. It was still cluttered and bookshelves lined the walls, but Aziraphale’s rolltop desk had been transformed into a more professional-looking (but still cluttered) desk and was now the centerpiece of the room. Aziraphale was sitting behind it, dressed in black clerical clothes, complete with collar, his small, round spectacles on his nose. He looked up interestedly when Crowley stepped in. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Um, hi, Father Aziraphale. It’s me -”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Anthony Crowley. Do come in.”</p><p>Crowley stepped into the back room/office, pretending a shyness he didn’t feel. “I can come back later, if you’d prefer.”</p><p>“No, no. Not at all,” Aziraphale said, getting to his feet with a smile and circling the desk. “I’ve been hoping you’d come. Please, sit,” he said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of the desk. “Can I get you anything? A drink of some sort?”</p><p>“Um, no, thank you,” Crowley replied, taking his seat. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Very well,” Aziraphale said, still smiling and taking his own seat in the chair a couple of feet from Crowley. He crossed his legs and threaded his fingers together on his knee. “I was glad to get your note, asking to see me.”</p><p>“You were?” Crowley said, a little surprised. They hadn’t discussed the specifics of this particular aspect. </p><p>“Oh, yes. I’ve seen you, of course, when you’ve been working on the church, and on Sundays. Not to mention around the neighborhood. It seems we run into each other quite a lot, actually, but I’ve never had cause to strike up an actual conversation with you, and I’ve always hoped for one.”</p><p>“Ah, well, yeah. I’ve - I’ve wanted to talk to you, too.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled kindly. “So your note would suggest. So tell me, Mr. Crowley. What can I do for you?”</p><p>Now they were back in familiar territory, playing a little closer to the script they'd agreed to the night before. Crowley relaxed a little and almost smiled, but managed to bite it back. He was supposed to be a tortured spirit seeking guidance, a smile would be out of place. </p><p>“I, um, I’ve come to seek counsel, maybe have a confession or whatever.”</p><p>“Oh? About what?”</p><p>Crowley swallowed hard, hoping to seem nervous, although he was actually terribly excited.</p><p>“I find myself having… lustful thoughts.”</p><p>Aziraphale was quiet for a second, expectant, then prodded, “Go on, tell me more. A young woman?”</p><p>Crowley shook his head. “No, it’s - it’s a man.”</p><p>Something twinkled in Aziraphale’s eyes and he steepled his fingers in front of him, touching his slightly-curved lips gently. “A young man, you say?”</p><p>“Yeah. But he’s not young, really. He’s about my age.”</p><p>Aziraphale picked an imaginary piece of lint off his dark trousers, lips still curved into a ghost of a smile. “Tell me more about him.”</p><p>“He’s the most beautiful creature God ever made, both inside and out. I love to look at him, he’s very physically beautiful, fucking <i>gorgeous</i>, really, but I love just being around him, too. He’s one of the few people I’ve ever met whose inside matches his outside.”</p><p>“How do you know him?”</p><p>“Through, um, through work. I met him at my job.”</p><p>“It sounds like your thoughts aren’t solely lustful. It almost sounds as if you’re in love with this man.”</p><p>“I - yeah. I think I am.”</p><p>“Is he aware of the way you feel?”</p><p>“Not to my knowledge.”</p><p>“Does he share your affections?”</p><p>“I have no idea, but I doubt it.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you told him?”</p><p>“What, that I fancy him?”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>“You’re mad,” Crowley scoffed. </p><p>“Why am I mad?” he asked with one quirked eyebrow. </p><p>“Because this man is like an angel living on earth. The last thing he’s going to want is some… some <i>demon</i> like me running around, professing his love.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s other eyebrow joined the first. “You think of yourself as a demon?”</p><p>Crowley huffed a laugh. “Trust me, Father. You’d think the same thing.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know about that. You seem like a wonderful soul to me.”</p><p>He blinked, disbelieving. “I came in here to tell you my sins and you tell me you think I’m a good soul?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“You’ve cracked.”</p><p>“No, I’m actually a very good judge of character. You have to be, in my job. But we’ve gotten off the track. Why do you think loving this man is a sin?”</p><p>“Because we’re both men.”</p><p>Aziraphale just looked at him blandly. “And?”</p><p>“<i>And</i> homosexuality is wrong, according to the good book. Or so I hear.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. The old Leviticus argument,” Aziraphale said, leaning his head back a bit. </p><p>“Yeah. So it’s a sin. I have sin in my heart.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t dispute that you have sin in your heart - all men do - but I don’t think your sin is what you think it is. May I tell you what I believe?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Aziraphale recrossed his legs. “I’ve studied the bible from cover to cover. It’s my job to know it inside and out, and I’ve been a faithful scholar. And yes, there is a law in Leviticus about men lying with other men. But that was a matter of interpretation, really. When Jesus came, he created a <i>new</i> covenant with his teachings. The old covenant was thrown out. It no longer applied. Homosexuality was well known in that time, and had been since the beginning. It was the height of the Roman empire, after all. Yet Jesus never said one word about homosexuality being a sin. He spoke and taught about nearly every other topic, but not that. Why do you think that is?”</p><p>Crowley just blinked stupidly. “I - I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, to be honest, I don’t know, either, but I’m forced to assume His silence was deliberate. To my mind, Jesus doesn’t <i>care</i> who you love, He only cares that you <i>do</i> love. That was His whole message: that we should love one another recklessly. Does that make sense?”</p><p>They’d gone off script again and Crowley was a bit discombobulated. He hadn’t been anticipating a theological discussion. </p><p>“But what about my lustful thoughts?”</p><p>“Lust is usually a natural byproduct of romantic love, my dear.”</p><p>“So you don’t think I’m sinning <i>at all</i>?”</p><p>“I think you’re torturing yourself over something that is normal and natural. Perfectly  human. That’s what I think.”</p><p>Crowley just sat there and blinked for a moment, reassessing, trying to figure out a way to get back to the agreed-upon script. “But if you knew the <i>types</i> of thoughts I have about this man,” he said, trying again. “They’re very filthy.”</p><p>“Very filthy - like what?”</p><p>“Like, my greatest desire is to suck his cock. To put my mouth on his prick and use it to fuck him until he comes down my throat. Then I want him to bend me over and fuck me in the arse.”</p><p>Aziraphale laughed. “Is there any wonder I said you seemed to have a good soul? Even your filthiest fantasies are about bringing this man pleasure!”</p><p>Crowley blinked again. “It’s still a sin.”</p><p>“How so?” Aziraphale asked, the ghost of his laugh still in the air. </p><p>“It just is,” Crowley replied, foundering. </p><p>Aziraphale smiled kindly, then slid his chair closer to Crowley’s until their knees were almost touching. Crowley watched as he leaned forward and placed a neatly-manicured hand on Crowley’s knee. Crowley looked down at his hand resting there, perfectly innocent, and willed his erection to behave. </p><p>“May I give you a bit of advice?” Aziraphale asked gently. </p><p>Crowley nodded, looking up from Aziraphale’s hand to his face. “Yes.”</p><p>“Tell this man how you feel. Tell him everything. In the worst case, he doesn’t feel the same about you. But you might find yourself surprised - he very well may be harboring some emotions for you as well. You should tell the man you’re in love with him.”</p><p>“It’s you,” Crowley blurted before he could think better of it. “The man I’m in love with - it’s you.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he sat up a little. “Oh.”</p><p>Crowley’s heart was pounding, as if this were real and he’d just bared his soul, as if he didn’t <i>know</i> his love was returned. He could hear his pulse thundering in his ears and it felt like every muscle in his body was coiled and ready to spring. He swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale. They were way, <i>way</i> off the script now, and he had no idea what Aziraphale would do or say. He seriously contemplated using the safe word and ending the scene so they could talk about it. </p><p>Aziraphale started talking. “So when you said you want to --”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And that you wanted to…”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And that you were in <i>love</i> with this person…”</p><p>Crowley gave a jerky nod. “Yes. All of it was about you.”</p><p>Aziraphale sat back in his seat, looking stunned, but the corners of his mouth turned up. “Well, I have to say I’m very surprised.”</p><p>“Good surprised?” Crowley asked hopefully. </p><p>A pleased expression spread across Aziraphale’s face. “Yes. I rather think so.”</p><p>Crowley’s face broke into a relieved smile. “Is - is that alright? That I love you?”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, I’d say so.” </p><p>He slid forward in his seat, closer to Aziraphale, until their knees were touching, and reached out with a tentative hand “May I touch you?” he asked, his voice soft, hesitant. </p><p>The angel leaned forward, too, closing the distance between them. “I think I’d like that.”</p><p>Crowley gently cupped Aziraphale’s cheek, feeling a pulse of electricity skitter up his arm at the contact. He slid his thumb over Aziraphale’s soft cheek and kept leaning closer, closing the distance. </p><p>“May I kiss you?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s answering smile was radiant. “I really wish you would.”</p><p>Crowley smiled again, his eyes darting from Aziraphale’s blue-grey eyes to his sweet, plush lips then back, drawing closer and closer until their lips met and Crowley closed his eyes. He felt Aziraphale’s kiss in every cell of his body, every atom feeling like it were vibrating with joy. He parted his lips slightly, tentatively, not wanting to come on too strong, still trying to be mindful of the roleplay, but near desperate for more of Aziraphale’s taste. He could never get enough of his love. Ever. </p><p>He was slightly out of breath when the kiss broke a minute later, his hand still cradling Aziraphale’s face. He pulled back enough to look into Aziraphale’s eyes, and the angel smiled softly at him. Crowley couldn’t stand it another moment, he <i>had</i> to talk to his love. </p><p>“Ducks,” he said, breaking the scene. </p><p>Aziraphale’s face fell. “Oh, no, is something wrong?”</p><p>Crowley shook his head and used his thumb to stroke Aziraphale’s cheek comfortingly. “No, no,” he said with a smile. “You’re perfect. I just wanted to speak with you a moment as yourself.”</p><p>“Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“No, not at all. It’s just that I expected this particular fantasy to be filthy and blasphemous but it’s taken a turn. I had figured we’d do a ‘confession’ and you’d tell me that I needed to suck you off to be saved. Instead, it’s turned into a love story.”</p><p>“It has, hasn’t it? Well, I <i>intended</i> to be filthy, but you’re right, it hasn’t gone that way. Still, I’m not upset with the way it’s gone. Are you?”</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Crowley said. “I got to tell you I love you for the first time again. What’s not to love about that?”</p><p>Aziraphale grinned. “And I love you, too. Would you like me to be more of the naughty priest you were expecting?”</p><p>Crowley pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “If that’s what will make you happy, we can do that. But I’m fine going back to what we were doing. I’m also fine not going back to the scene at all.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Absolutely. As long as we can have sex,” he said with a devilish grin. </p><p>“Wicked creature,” Aziraphale replied fondly.</p><p>Crowley chuckled then kissed him again, quickly. “Let’s go back to what we were doing and play that one out a little more. I’ll probably break character when we’re making love - I nearly always do - but I think we can get a little more mileage out of this.”</p><p>“Okay. I have an idea, anyway.”</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>“Good. Here we go. I love you.”</p><p>He didn’t give Aziraphale time to answer before he was kissing him again, his lips moving over the angel’s. He traced the seam of Aziraphale’s mouth with his tongue and delighted when Aziraphale opened for him with a little humming sound. Crowley deepened the kiss, sliding his hand back and threading his fingers into the angel’s snowy curls. </p><p>“Wait, wait, stop,” Aziraphale said suddenly, breaking the kiss and pulling away from Crowley, surprising him. </p><p>Crowley blinked stupidly. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Aziraphale was wringing his hands in his lap, his brow knitted. “I shouldn’t be doing this. It’s wrong.”</p><p>“You just said it <i>wasn’t</i> wrong,” he pointed out, recalibrating himself. “You went into great detail about how the way I felt wasn’t a sin. And you told me that I should confess my love to you.”</p><p>“But we’re a bit different, you and I. I have a duty to God. I can’t go around giving into temptation like this.”</p><p>Crowley gave him a lopsided grin. “So you think I’m tempting you?”</p><p>Aziraphale gave him a look. “You, my dear, are temptation incarnate.” </p><p>Crowley smirked and leaned in to kiss him again, but Aziraphale turned his head at the last second. “I shouldn’t. I mustn’t. I made <i>vows</i>.”</p><p>The demon let out a plaintive groan and bowed his head for a minute, trying to think of what to say. After a moment, he raised his head and looked into Aziraphale’s blue-grey eyes. “Look, I know you may not believe me, but I love you. That’s not something I say lightly. In fact, you’re the <i>only</i> person I’ve ever said it to. But I do. I love you. I’m not trying to ruin your life - that’s the <i>last</i> thing I want. But I do want to be a <i>part</i> of your life. I want to be the <i>best</i> part of your life. All I’m asking is for you to let me exist in your orbit. Spend a little time with me. If that means you’ll let me take you on dates and be your bloke, I’d love that. If that means all you’ll allow me is to come visit you here in this office and let you lecture me about theology, I’ll love that, too. I just want to be near to you, to be with you, in any way you’ll allow me. I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give and I won’t ask any more, I swear. But please. Let me love you, Father Aziraphale, unworthy wretch that I am.”</p><p>Tears wobbled in Aziraphale’s eyes, and one spilled. “You’re not unworthy,” he breathed. </p><p>Crowley picked up one of his hands in both of his and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. “I am. I could never be worthy of you. You’re an absolute angel, and I love you so much.”</p><p>The other tear spilled from Aziraphale’s eye. “Ducks,” he said in a clear voice. </p><p>“Shit. Was that too much? I was worried -”</p><p>Aziraphale laughed. “Oh, shut up and kiss me, you ridiculous creature,” he said, grabbing Crowley by the back of the head and hauling him in. The next thing Crowley knew, he was locked in a messy, heated kiss, his tongue tangling with Aziraphale’s. He reached up again to touch Aziraphale’s face, then threaded his fingers in the blond curls, letting himself get lost in the kiss. He was perched on the very edge of his chair, leaned as far over as he could get so he could kiss Aziraphale, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He <i>needed</i> more.</p><p>Without a second thought, he slid off the chair onto his knees until he was kneeling before Aziraphale, between his legs. His hands went to the angel’s thighs, squeezing and massaging, groaning at the feel of his love. Not breaking the kiss, he slid his hands back to grip Aziraphale’s bum and pulled him forward a little. </p><p>Aziraphale smiled against his mouth. “Getting me into position, are you?”</p><p>Crowley nodded, his breathing ragged. “I wasn’t lying when I told you my fantasy. I want to suck you off and then you fuck me in the arse.”</p><p>Aziraphale grinned wickedly. “I think that can be arranged. Should I leave the collar on?”</p><p>“Yes, fuck, God, yes, fuck me while you’re dressed as a priest,” Crowley groaned. </p><p>“It will be my pleasure,” Aziraphale said, then gave Crowley a quick kiss. “I’m really quite eager for you to suck me, dear…”</p><p>Crowley gave the cheeks of Aziraphale’s arse one more squeeze, then released them and moved his hands to go to work on the angel’s trousers, between lingering, distracting kisses. </p><p>“I love you, my darling,” Aziraphale told him with a gentle smile as Crowley frantically worked on the button. By the time it occurred to him to use a miracle, all that was left was the zip. He tugged it down hurriedly and Aziraphale’s cock sprang free. </p><p>Crowley just stared at it for a moment, taking in the beauty of it. This effort was the source of so many pleasures for him, and without question, it was the most perfect cock anyone had ever made: Tall and thick and breathtakingly gorgeous. He always felt something akin to awe when he saw it, and now was no different. He wrapped his fingers around it almost reverently and started to stroke it gently. He watched the motion of his hand for a moment, seeing a small bead of moisture appear at the flushed tip, then looked up at Aziraphale, his eyes wide. </p><p>Aziraphale was watching him closely with hooded, lust-filled eyes, his lips parted to facilitate his harsh breaths. The corners of his mouth were turned up into a small smile, and his eyes twinkled. </p><p>Crowley kept his eyes locked on Aziraphale as he leaned forward, stuck out his tongue, and licked up the little drop of precome. Aziraphale hissed, and Crowley nearly did, too, from how <i>wonderful</i> Aziraphale tasted. He couldn’t <i>wait</i> to make the angel flood his mouth with come. </p><p>Deciding he needed (and wanted) more, Crowley opened his hand and licked a stripe from the base of Aziraphale’s cock to the tip. Aziraphale bit his lip, and Crowley smirked. </p><p>“More of that?”</p><p>“God, yes.”</p><p>“My pleasure, angel.”</p><p>He opened his mouth and took the head of the angel’s effort between his lips, closing his eyes and moaning happily. He slid his mouth down, taking Aziraphale a few inches deep into his mouth, and delighted in the ragged, broken sound Aziraphale made. Aziraphale’s cock was thick, heavy on his tongue, and tasted, well, <i>heavenly</i>. He swirled his tongue around, licking and tasting as much as he could. </p><p>“Yes, my love,” Aziraphale crooned softly, then Crowley felt the thick digits of one of Aziraphale’s hands winding through his hair. He made an appreciative noise, raising and lowering his mouth on the angel’s cock, hollowing his cheeks with each upstroke. Aziraphale’s hand tightened a little in his hair. “Your mouth, Crowley… your mouth feels so good around me.”</p><p>Crowley hummed in response, vibrating Aziraphale, making him hiss a breath. He sped up the motions of his head, sucking harder. Aziraphale’s second hand joined the first and just as Crowley liked, he used the grip to guide Crowey’s head. </p><p>“Yes, Crowley… you suck me so well, beloved. I love you so much… Love how you love to suck me, to service me. Take me deeper, Crowley. Please.”</p><p>He was only too happy to comply, opening his mouth wider and taking Aziraphale to the root, until his nose was buried in Aziraphale’s thatch of golden hair and his chin rested on his bollocks. He stayed there for a moment, grateful he didn’t have to worry about anything so stupidly human as a gag reflex, then slowly began to bob at that new depth, letting Aziraphale fuck his throat. </p><p>“Fuck, Crowley,” Aziraphale swore. “Feels so good… I can’t…”</p><p>Crowley did his best work for Aziraphale, sucking him in all the ways he knew his lover liked, hoping to be rewarded with the taste of his angel’s spend. Because he knew Aziraphale loved it, he made low, garbled noises and slurping sounds as he sucked. Aziraphale tightened his fingers in Crowley’s hair, and Crowley knew he was getting close. </p><p>“Oh, my darling… you really are pulling out all the stops tonight, aren’t you? Is it because I’m dressed as a priest? Does it arouse you to think about doing this with a man of the cloth?” </p><p>Crowley felt compelled to answer that, lest Aziraphale get a mistaken idea. He pulled off his cock, a string of saliva connecting the head to his lip, and started pumping Aziraphale rapidly. </p><p>“Not any man of the cloth, angel. No one else. Only you.”</p><p>One corner of Aziraphale’s mouth quirked up. “I love you, too. I’m getting close, dear. Do you want -?”</p><p>“I still want you to come in my mouth, then bend me over the desk and fuck me stupid.”</p><p>“Then that’s what you shall have. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Let me show you…”</p><p>He opened his mouth and engulfed Aziraphale’s cock again, wasting little time before he’d gone back to the rhythm and depth he’d been using when he stopped. Aziraphale moaned, his head rolling back on the chair. “God, Crowley, <i>fuck</i>. You’re so good, so good for me… I’m so close…”</p><p>Crowley could feel the angel trembling beneath his hands on Aziraphale’s black-clad thighs and could tell he was close. He put on a burst of speed and sucked harder. Aziraphale’s hands tightened in his hair to almost painful levels. </p><p>“Crowley… Crowley… Oh, my love… so good for me… make me feel so good… are you ready?”</p><p>He made a garbled “mhm” sound and took Aziraphale deeper. </p><p>“Here I come! Here I come! Ah! Ah!”</p><p>Crowley felt the first spurt hit the back of his throat and backed off immediately, so the head of Aziraphale’s cock was on his tongue. He pumped him vigorously, milking Aziraphale’s cock for every drop he could get, relishing the way the angel’s heavenly essence burst across his tongue. He continued to work Aziraphale’s cock into his open mouth until Aziraphale finally stopped coming, shuddering in the chair before him. Crowley closed his mouth and swallowed the come with a happy sound, then set to work cleaning Aziraphale’s still-erect cock while Aziraphale caught his breath. </p><p>He was just about done and had gotten all of the angel’s taste he could when he felt Aziraphale’s hands release his hair and one cup his cheek. Crowley turned his face up to Aziraphale to find him smiling dazedly down at Crowley. </p><p>“I love you, dear.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Was that good?”</p><p>“Oh, my darling. That was otherworldly. You really are the best cocksucker.”</p><p>Crowley placed a sweet kiss to the purple head of Aziraphale’s cock, then smiled up at him. “Thank you. I do try.”</p><p>“Are you ready to make love now?”</p><p>He nodded eagerly. “Yes. Fuck yes.”</p><p>“Alright. Kiss me first.”</p><p>Crowley lengthened his body to press his lips against Aziraphale’s in a soft, slow kiss. He was starting to get lost in it when Aziraphale broke away with a smile. </p><p>“Get to your feet and take off your clothes for me.”</p><p>He scrambled to obey, standing up as quickly as he was able and debating only a moment before he snapped his fingers and removed all his clothes, leaving him naked, his cock hard and arching up towards his belly. </p><p>Aziraphale grinned up at him from his seat in the chair. “Turn around and face the desk. Then brace yourself over it and bend over. Present yourself to me.” He held up a warning finger. “Don’t use a miracle to open yourself. I want to do that myself. Alright?”</p><p>Crowley nodded. “Alright. Will you stay dressed?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “Do you want me to stay dressed as a priest?”</p><p>“Fuck yes.”</p><p>“Then I will. Now turn around for me, like a good boy.”</p><p>Crowley obeyed, turning and placing his hands flat on the cluttered desk, presenting himself. His heart was pounding, beating twice as fast as normal, and he felt like all his muscles were vibrating under his skin. He jumped when he felt Aziraphale’s hands on the globes of his arse, caressing lightly. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself with little success. </p><p>Aziraphale’s hands kneaded the flesh of his bum for a minute, and the angel murmured, “Gorgeous. I think I want a taste.” Crowley barely had time to react before he felt Aziraphale use his thumbs to part Crowleys’ cheeks, then his wet tongue fluttering about his hole. </p><p>“Angel!” Crowley shouted, the sound torn from his throat. </p><p>Aziraphale’s answer was to eat of Crowley like a man starving. He <i>devoured</i> Crowley, his tongue flying, massaging, pressing against Crowley’s entrance, making the little sounds he always made when he was eating something he enjoyed. Crowley balled his fists on the desk, his teeth gritted together, nearly overcome with the sensations battering him. He cried out brokenly when he felt Aziraphale’s agile tongue push its way inside. </p><p>As quickly as it had started, Aziraphale withdrew his tongue and pressed a wet kiss to each side of Crowley’s arse. “I’m sorry, dear. I hadn’t intended to do that, but I couldn’t help myself. Are you alright?”</p><p>Crowley nodded, trying to catch his breath. “I’m good. I’m so good.”</p><p>“Are you ready to be fucked now?”</p><p>“Please, angel, please…”</p><p>Aziraphale got to his feet and, much to Crowley’s surprise, pressed himself against Crowley’s body, laying a kiss on his bare shoulder. He was confused for only a moment before he realized Aziraphale was reaching for something. He nearly fainted when he caught sight of what was in his hand: anointing oil. </p><p>“Is this alright? It hasn’t been blessed and I had planned to use it as lubricant, but if you’d rather not…”</p><p>“It’s fine! It’s fine,” Crowley hastened to say, looking over his shoulder. “Whatever you want.”</p><p>“Lovely.”</p><p>A moment later, Crowley felt two slick fingers sliding between his cheeks, seeking his entrance. He bent over a little farther to offer himself up. As soon as he found it, Aziraphale started circling Crowley’s hole, massaging it. Crowley did his best to relax, and within a minute, he felt one thick finger push its way inside. </p><p>“Jesus,” he swore, letting his head droop. </p><p>“Do you like that?” Aziraphale asked, sliding his finger in and out.</p><p>“You know I love it. Give me more.”</p><p>Crowley felt him withdraw his finger, then the pressure increased when he added a second. The stretch was lovely, absolutely wonderful, but Crowley wanted more and started rocking himself back onto his love’s fingers, fucking himself. </p><p>Aziraphale was scissoring his fingers, opening Crowley more. Crowley hissed when he stroked his prostate. “Please, angel,” he begged. “I need more.”</p><p>“So impatient,” the angel tutted, and Crowley couldn’t stifle a whimper when he withdrew his fingers, leaving Crowley empty. Before he could protest, he heard a snap and felt himself open more. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Aziraphale with his own cock in hand, covering it with anointing oil, slicking himself. Crowley watched intently as he stroked himself, still fully dressed in his priest's garb, the light flesh of his cock stark against the black clothing. Crowley’s own cock throbbed and dripped. </p><p>Aziraphale finally looked up into Crowley’s face. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Crowley nodded. “I’m so ready. Please.”</p><p>The angel stepped forward and used his slick cock to run up and down the crease of Crowley’s arse. Crowley did his best to be patient, although he was growing ever more desperate for the feel of his love filling him. </p><p>After what seemed like forever, the blunt head of Aziraphale’s cock was pressed against his loosened arsehole. Aziraphale started pushing forward, easing his way inside, and Crowley let out a low moan, closing his eyes and letting his head droop again until it rested on the desk. Aziraphale moved slowly, the thickness of his cock stretching Crowley deliciously, until finally, he was buried as far as he could go. He paused for a moment, and Crowley was grateful. He wanted to relish that stretch. </p><p>The next thing he knew, Aziraphale was gripping him by the chest, pulling him upright. Aziraphale didn’t stop pulling until he was standing straight, his bare back against the scratchy priests clothes. Aziraphale peppered his shoulders with urgent, firm kisses, holding Crowley close to his body. Crowley craned his neck to meet Aziraphale’s mouth in  a messy, awkward kiss, their tongues warring against each other. </p><p>“I love you,” Aziraphale breathed when the kiss broke a second later.</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>Aziraphale left one arm wrapped around Crowley’s chest, but sent his other hand down to grip his hip, bracing them, and he started to move. Crowley moaned and let his head roll back onto Aziraphale’s shoulder as the angel thrust slowly and gently. The head of his cock was rubbing Crowley’s prostate <i>just right</i> and Crowley knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. Not this time. </p><p>Slowly, Aziraphale picked up speed and force, fucking into Crowley’s arse a little harder and faster with each thrust. He murmured a litany of pure filth in Crowley's ear, interspersed with words of love in a low, sexy voice, and sweet kisses to his ear and neck. </p><p>“You feel so good, my dear, your arse is so very tight. It’s such an unspeakable joy to fuck you. Nothing brings me more pleasure than bringing you pleasure.” </p><p>“Fuck, angel. So good… so good… fuck me harder. Faster.”</p><p>“Anything you want, my love,” Aziraphale crooned, then sped up. </p><p>Crowley was making helpless little grunting sounds with each impact, sounds he couldn’t possibly help (and didn’t care to). Aziraphale’s breath was getting choppy in his ear and he wondered how close he was. </p><p>“My darling one, so hot for me. Aren’t you? Tell me, dear.”</p><p>“Yes! I’m so fucking hot for you, angel. Give me more… please!”</p><p>Aziraphale fucked him harder, and Crowley cried out, reaching behind himself to bury his fingers in Aziraphale’s hair. His other hand went to his own, neglected cock, and he pumped himself vigorously, at the same pace Aziraphale had set. The additional stimulation just brought him that much closer to orgasm. It wouldn’t be long. </p><p>“Would you like me to do that for you, love? Would you like my hand on you?”</p><p>“Please,” Crowley whined, and the next thing he knew, Aziraphale was batting his hand away from his cock and stroking Crowley himself with a slicked hand. Crowley let out a little cry of pleasure. </p><p>“I’m getting close, my love,” Aziraphale said in Crowley’s ear, his speech rough with exertion. “I’m going to be flooding your arse with my come soon. Are you close? I think you are...”</p><p>Crowley nodded frantically. “I’m close. I’m so close. Gonna come for you soon. Your cock is so good, fills me so much… please, angel…”</p><p>“Come for me, my darling boy. Come, you good demon. Spill your seed all over my hand…”</p><p>Crowley broke with a shout of Aziraphale’s name, every muscle in his body seizing up in a paroxysm of ecstasy. His head was thrown back and his eyes screwed shut, his face twisted into a grimace of pleasure as he spilled, hot and helpless, all over Aziraphale’s desk and hand. He called out Aziraphale’s name over and over, and came for what seemed like eternity while Aziraphale fucked him and stroked him. </p><p>Just when he reached the pinnacle and he thought he couldn't possibly take anymore, Aziraphale gave a ragged shout in his ear and went stiff behind him. Crowley could feel him deep in his arse, pulsing hot and filling him, and managed a weak smile. Aziraphale was clutching him for dear life, and Crowley did his best to prolong Aziraphale’s pleasure while still coasting on his own bliss. </p><p>After several long moments with no movement or sound but their harsh breaths, Aziraphale started pressing kisses to Crowley’s shoulder, gentle and sweet, and Crowley used the hand in his hair to caress him. </p><p>“I love you, angel.”</p><p>“I love you, too, dear. So much.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a little longer, Crowley wrapped in his arms with his arse full of Aziraphale’s cock, until Aziraphale pressed one last, lingering kiss to Crowley’s shoulder and released the embrace, withdrawing his cock from Crowley’s arse. They both moaned from the sensation, but before Crowley had a chance to turn around to face him, he heard a snap. Suddenly, they were in Aziraphale’s bedroom, their mess gone, standing beside the massive, four poster bed. When Crowley turned around, Aziraphale was as naked as he was. </p><p>“Come,” the angel said, extending his hand in offer. “Lay with me a while, my love.”</p><p>Crowley took his hand and the two of them crawled up onto the bed and under the covers, quickly settling into each other’s arms. They whispered sweet nothings and precious everythings between soft kisses as they came down from their high. </p><p>After a little while of silence, Aziraphale sighed. “Not one of our more successful roleplays.”</p><p>Crowley chuckled. “Oh, I don’t know. I think it depends on how you define ‘success’. I got thoroughly buggered, so I’m calling it a win.” </p><p>Aziraphale chuckled and kissed his temple. “Wicked creature,” he said, and it sounded like a caress. </p><p>Crowley smiled at the endearment, then said, “Why? Are you disappointed in what we just did?”</p><p>“No, not exactly, it just didn’t go according to plan, is all. I had so many ideas for how to be a naughty priest that I didn’t get to act out,” he pouted.</p><p>“We can still do them. There’s no reason why we can’t.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right. We can try again sometime. As long as you weren’t disappointed.”</p><p>“Fuck no. Not at <i>all</i>. I got exactly what I wanted.”</p><p>Aziraphale kissed him quickly. “Good. Now, it’s your turn again.”</p><p>“That hardly seems fair, since this one didn’t go according to plan and you didn’t get exactly what you wanted. I think you should pick another one. Or we can do this one again and try to be naughtier.”</p><p>“Hmm. Let me think about it.”</p><p>Crowley gave him a sweet kiss. “You take all the time you need. I’ll be ready whenever you decide. And I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, my darling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my 250th posted fic. If you had told me six years ago (almost exactly) that I'd have two hundred and fifty stories now, I'd have laughed and called you a liar. I started writing as a lark, and figured I'd get bored with it. Instead, I've become obsessed with it, and it's my greatest passion in life. </p><p>I'm giving away a fic! Please fill out <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1FEi9NE51c7IOOLHJ050xGHTYn-WC3aLVNkrM2rkddWY/edit?ts=5f245627">this form</a> to enter to win a 2000+ word story of your choice. Winner will be announced next week. </p><p>Thank you for reading my stories - and especially to the few hundred of you who chose to get notified every time I post some of my drivel. Just.... thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>